Dan Panics At The Disco
by jedinow
Summary: Dan Howell/Original Female Character A friendly young woman helps when Dan has a panic attack. Soon her care has him feeling much, much better.


The party was loud. The music was pumping, bodies crushing in a sea of sweat and drunken ecstasy. It was the last night of yet another conference for online video creators and the organizers had gone all out to transform the hotel's ballroom into a rave-worthy nightclub. Dan had enjoyed the party at first but now, after a few too many drinks, the surging crowd began to overwhelm his senses.

"Phil!" he shouted, trying to attract his friend's attention. He was starting to regret coming to the party. "Phil!" he tried again, louder. He squeezed past a few people and tapped Phil on the shoulder.

"What?" Phil turned around and looked at Dan. "Are you okay?"

"I need some air," Dan replied, trying to sound relaxed. "I'll meet you back at our room."

Phil nodded in understanding then turned back to his conversation.

Dan knew he could have told Phil that he was feeling anxious, but Phil looked like he was having a good time and Dan didn't want to ruin his evening. It took him several minutes to push his way through the crowd and reach the exit. By the time he got through the door his hands were shaking and his chest was beginning to hurt.

Dan stumbled through the exit into the hallway, gasping for air. Leaning against the wall he took in gulps of air, hands clutching at his shirt as he tried to calm his racing heart. He could still hear the music and feel the energy through the wall.

'Too many people, too much noise,' he thought, 'I need to get away from here, I can't take this.' He pushed away from the wall and began to walk quickly towards the elevators. 'Why is it so hard to breathe?' His heart continued to thud rapidly in his chest and tears began to run down his cheeks. Hardly able to see, he sped around a corner and slammed into something, his drunken discoordination sending him to the floor.

"Oh no, are you okay?" a concerned voice came from somewhere above his crumpled form. It was then that Dan realized he had bumped into a person. Raising a shaky hand to wipe tears and hair away from his eyes, he looked up to see an attractive young woman looking at him with concern.

"I'm okay," he choked out, still panicking and now slightly dazed. He tried to clamber to his feet but couldn't find his balance. As his legs gave out he felt the girl's hands on his arm and back, guiding him back to the floor.

"I can't breathe," he panted. "I need to go. I need to get away from here." He felt even more embarrassed as he sat on the floor.

"It's okay, you're okay, just breathe," the girl's voice was calm and soothing. She began to rub his back with one hand, the other hand still holding his arm, grounding him. Dan tried to slow his breathing and felt his panic gradually easing.

"You're Dan, right? Do you remember me? I'm Fiona. We met earlier."

'I should respond,' Dan thought to himself. "Fiona?" he finally managed to croak out, more a question than a reply.

"Yeah, we were talking before the last meeting of the day. I got a special invite to the conference after winning a contest."

Dan scrunched up his face, trying to remember. He turned to look at her and recognized the warm smile. "I remember," he responded in a shaky voice.

"Well, I'd say it's nice to see you again, but it's not nice seeing you like this. You still don't look too good. Take your time, keep breathing." She watched closely as Dan took a few more shaky breaths.

After a few quiet minutes Dan felt his breathing slow and the pressure in his chest dissipate. Fiona was still kneeling beside him, rubbing his back and murmuring softly.

"Thank you," Dan said quietly. "I should go now."

Fiona helped him to his feet but didn't let go of his arm. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should walk you back to your room."

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay." Dan was already embarrassed enough that Fiona had seen him having a panic attack. Fiona let go of his arm as he started to walk away. Dan didn't want to look at her. He just wanted to get back to his room and forget the whole evening had ever happened. Unfortunately, his legs had other plans as his knees buckled and he found himself unceremoniously dumped on the floor again. He heard a small chuckle from behind.

"Yeah, you sure look okay," Fiona laughed sarcastically. "Let me help you."

"No! I'm okay. I just, I..."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn. I've had more than my fair share of panic attacks, and I know exactly how much they suck. Now, stop being silly and let me help you."

Dan could hear the concern in her voice. He knew he wasn't going to make it back to his room at his current pace and finally conceded.

"Fine. You can help me get to my room as long as you promise not to stalk me."

"Deal. Now let's get you on your feet and out of this hallway." She slipped her arm around his back, draping his arm around her neck. She steadied Dan as he climbed to his feet. "Just what I've always wanted: my own life-size Dan doll, complete with adjustable fringe." She couldn't help but smile as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You know, that's a really cute hairstyle but not exactly practical."

Dan smiled weakly but said nothing.

Together they made their way to the elevator and rode up in silence.

"I think I can make it from here," Dan announced as they stepped out on his floor.

"You really think I'm going to turn into a creepy stalker, don't you." Fiona laughed but stayed under Dan's arm, her own arm still around his waist. "Sorry, but I still don't believe you. And don't worry: I promise I won't stalk you."

Dan huffed dramatically but didn't remove his arm from her shoulders. Almost on cue, his right leg gave out and if not for Fiona he would have ended up on the floor for a third time. The panic in Dan's mind started to rise again. His mind had been busy replaying the nightmare of the party during the trip to his room and the alcohol in his system made it hard to think clearly. He started to hyperventilate again and quickly became dizzy and disoriented.

"Dan, calm down. Dan! Dan! Listen to me! You have to breathe slower."

He could hear Fiona's concerned voice but his mind was going too fast. His ears filled with static and everything was turning into a giant blur.

Fiona cursed under her breath. "Don't quit on me, Dan. We're so close." She could see the panic consuming him and struggled to keep him upright. She felt through the pockets of his black skinny jeans to find his room keycard, feeling slightly awkward at the close contact. Finally she found the key and managed to open the door. Together they stumbled into the room. Fiona managed to guide Dan to the bed where he finally collapsed. The force of his fall pulled Fiona onto the bed with him.

'I never thought I'd wind up in bed with Dan, and certainly not like this,' she thought. She lifted his arm off her shoulders and pushed him onto his side.

"Open your eyes, Dan. Come on, open your eyes." She shook him but got no response. "Dan!" she rubbed his sternum with her knuckles, "wake up!"

Dan finally groaned and opened his eyes a fraction. He mumbled something unintelligible and closed his eyes.

"Dan, open your eyes." Fiona rubbed his sternum again, harder.

Dan winced at the pain and weakly swatted at her hand.

"That's it, I know you can hear me. Now please open your gorgeous eyes for me."

Dan finally opened his eyes and saw a look of relief on Fiona's face. The buzzing in his ears was fading but his vision was still blurry.

"Just focus on me. You're okay. You're safe now. You scared me for a minute there but you're okay." Her calm words began to sink in as his consciousness returned fully.

"What happened? Where... what..."

"We're back in your hotel room. You were at the party and ran into me in the hall. You were having a panic attack but you're safe now. Just try to relax."

Dan breathing finally returned to normal and he sat up on the bed. His head swam with the sudden movement and he felt his stomach turn. "I think I'm going to be sick," he blurted.

Fiona ran to the corner of the room and grabbed the wastebasket. "Here, use this," she said as she placed the basket in his hands.

Dan's stomach heaved just as he felt the basket enter his hands. 'Why did I drink so much?' he thought briefly as the drinks made their unglamourous return. He managed to take a shaky breath before his stomach sent another wave of bile. Finally he felt the nausea recede. He barely noticed the basket being lifted from his hands as he laid back down and rolled into a fetal curl.

Fiona took the basket to the bathroom and emptied it into the toilet. She rinsed it out and flushed to get rid of the smell. Then she grabbed a washcloth and moistened it with cool water. She took the clean basket with her and returned to the bedside.

"The bucket is right here if you need it again," she said softly as she gently wiped his face with the cloth.

Dan could only groan and nod weakly.

Dan awoke with the sick taste of drinks and bile lingering in his mouth. He didn't remember falling asleep and looked around in confusion.

"Welcome back, sleepyhead. You've been out for an hour. How are you feeling?" Dan heard Fiona's voice and rolled onto his back to see her standing beside his bed.

"My stomach hurts and my head is killing me."

"I'm not surprised. You were pretty sick for a while there. Are you still nauseous? The basket is right here if you need it."

"What? No. I, um..." Dan rubbed his face and mentally checked if his stomach was cooperating. He still wasn't quite clear on what had happened. "Why are you in my room?"

Fiona's face dropped and she replied in an embarrassed tone, "oh! I guess you don't remember because you were drunk. Well, you weren't feeling good and I just wanted to help. If you're okay now I can leave. I, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She paused, unsure of what to say, "should I, do you, um... are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should call Phil so you're not alone in case you feel worse again."

"Worse? Worse than throwing up in front of someone I hardly know? Being sick after a few drinks is hardly serious enough to need someone to watch me."

"Well, as long as you don't suddenly remember everything and have another panic attack."

"Another panic att..." Memories rushed into Dan's mind: the party, literally running into Fiona, the swell of panic as they got to his room. He covered his face with his hands. "Oh god, did that really just happen?" he mumbled. His face flushed as he cringed.

"Are you having a cringe attack? You know, that's probably my favourite video." He could hear Fiona talking but didn't know what to say. He felt the bed dip as she sat on the edge beside him.

"I get cringe attacks, too. I've also had panic attacks from obnoxiously loud parties. Please don't be too embarrassed. It's a lot more common than you might think." Fiona didn't know what else to say or if she should just leave. After sitting quietly for another minute she decided Dan didn't want her there and stood up.

"Wait," Dan said as he uncovered his face, "you don't have to go just yet." He took a deep breath and looked up at Fiona.

"Could you help me up? I need to rinse out my mouth."

"Of course." She reached down and helped him sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. "Take your time in case you get dizzy," she said as if she could read his mind.

"Okay," Dan spoke up after a brief pause, "I'm okay now." He managed to stand up with her help and together they shuffled towards the bathroom.

"And we're walking," Fiona said in funny sing-song way, then laughed. "Sorry, inside joke."

Dan just looked at her and smiled. He was starting to feel more comfortable with Fiona's presence, even if he didn't know her very well.

They finally reached the sink and Dan reached towards a glass. Fiona reached for the glass at the same time and their hands collided. Fiona giggled and Dan smiled.

"Do you have to do everything for me?" Dan joked.

"Oh no, please, how else can I express my fangirl adoration?" Fiona replied with just as much sarcasm.

Dan gave her his trademark 'are you serious' look. She blushed and looked away.

"Seriously, though. You can let go of me now. And I, um, could use some privacy, please." Dan felt Fiona step away and closed the bathroom door.

Fiona walked over to the window to wait. A few minutes passed when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned and saw Dan walking towards her. Her heart skipped a few beats. 'He's really cute when he isn't sick.'

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes. My head still hurts and my stomach is sore but I think I'll be fine."

"Good. I was worried about you for a while."

They stood together awkwardly for a minute. Neither one was sure what to say or do next.

"Well, since you're not looking like you're going to pass out again I guess I should go." Fiona was the first to break the silence. "I could leave my phone number in case... if, or something." She sighed.

"I'm not exactly coming across as smooth, am I? Okay. I'll be going. Yeah, so, um. Have a good night?" It came out as more than a question than goodbye.

"Okay. Thanks for, you know, helping, and stuff." Dan wasn't sure what to say either. He watched as Fiona walked towards the door.

"Wait!" he called, "maybe you could stay a little longer."

She turned around and tried to hide her smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Dan was more confident now. He walked over to where she was standing. He stopped and stared into her eyes, still hesitant to make a move.

"If you keep staring at me like that I might start to think you're attracted to me," Fiona replied lightly.

"Then maybe I'll keep staring." He leaned towards her and gently grabbed her face. He kissed her deeply then pulled away abruptly. "I'm sorry, I should have asked. I didn't mean..."

"Oh shut up and kiss me again." Fiona put her arm around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Their lips locked and Dan pulled her so their bodies were touching.

Suddenly Dan broke the kiss and pulled away.

"What now?" Fiona cried, "are you seriously going to tease me like that and just stop?"

"No, it's not that, my phone," Dan fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "Phil just texted that he's leaving the party and is on his way up."

"Can you stall him? I'd really like to finish this."

"What do I say?"

"Tell him you forgot something at the party and he can spend the next ten minutes looking for it."

"That's mean! I don't want to do that to him."

Fiona stepped closer and rubbed a hand down the front of his jeans. "Do you want to be nice to your friend or do you want me to be nice to you?" she whispered seductively as she palmed his hardening cock through his clothes.

Dan gulped and quickly composed a text. A few seconds later he breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, we should have a few minutes to ourselves."

He tossed the phone onto the nightstand and pulled Fiona in for another kiss. They stumbled over to the bed while groping each other blindly.

"I want you," Fiona moaned as she pushed Dan onto the bed. She quickly pulled his jeans down to his thighs where they bunched up.

"Damn skinny jeans. Here, I'll get up and take them off," Dan offered.

"No, this will be just fine. Now lie back." She pushed his shoulder causing him to fall back on the bed and kneeled between his legs. She traced her fingers over the outline of his cock, still trapped by his underpants. She pushed up his shirt with her other hand and leaned down to place a kiss on his stomach.

Dan giggled and his stomach muscles twitched. "Ticklish!" he stuttered.

"Sorry," Fiona replied. She moved lower and kissed a trail towards his groin as she peeled back the cotton briefs. Her next kiss was on the head of his cock and Dan shuddered.

"Oh yeah, keep going," he encouraged.

She wrapped her right hand around his cock and stroked him firmly. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought excitedly.

Dan was already hard when he felt soft lips encircle his erection. He felt her tongue tease his slit before she pulled away.

"Your cock tastes so good," she moaned seductively. She slid her tongue up the underside of his cock then swallowed him again. Her right hand continued to stroke what her mouth couldn't reach and her left hand massaged his balls.

Dan moaned loudly and his hands clenched at the bedsheets.

Fiona continued sucking and stroking, faster now, and could feel Dan's balls tighten.

"I'm going to cum," Dan panted.

Fiona kept up her rhythm and moaned encouragingly around his cock.

The vibrations sent Dan over the edge and he cried out with pleasure.

Streams of hot, salty cum spurted out into Fiona's mouth. She swallowed and continued to suck and stroke Dan's cock until he was spent. She rolled his balls in her hand and licked his cock one last time before crawling up onto the bed to kiss his lips. "How was that?" she purred.

"Fucking amazing," he panted, still slightly out of breath.

They laid side by side on the bed for a moment before they heard a knock on the door.

"Dan? Are you in there? I can't find my keycard," Phil's voice came from the hall.

"Oh shit," Fiona whispered, "quick, pull up your pants."

"How do I explain you being here?" Dan asked as he struggled to do up his jeans.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Fiona walked over to the door and opened it.

Phil looked at her with a confused expression. "Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong room." He blushed furiously and turned away. "Where is my damn keycard," he mumbled.

"Relax, Phil. This is the right room."

He turned and looked at her, still confused.

She smiled. "I'm Fiona. We met yesterday. Dan and I ran into each other outside the party earlier. He wasn't feeling well so I helped him back to his room and made sure he was alright."

"Oh. Okay." Phil still looked a bit shocked and uncertain.

"Don't worry," Dan said as he approached the door, "Fiona took good care of me and I'm feeling much better now."

The three of them stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Keep an eye on him for me, Phil," Fiona requested, "just in case he starts to feel bad again."

"Right. Sure. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, it's really late and I have a flight in the morning. I stayed because I didn't want him to be alone, just in case."

"And thank you for staying," Dan interjected, "you really know how to take care of a guy."

"Goodnight Dan, Phil." Fiona smiled and began walking towards the elevator.

Dan ushered Phil into the room and sighed contentedly.

"What exactly happened, Dan?" Phil asked as he wandered tiredly towards his bed.

"Oh, nothing. I wasn't feeling well and she helped me feel better." Dan crawled in his own bed, too tired to change out of his clothes.

"That was very nice of her. You don't look sick so she must have done a good job," Phil remarked as he turned off the lights.

"She did a great job." Dan grinned silently in the dark. "You have no idea. I just wish I could repay the favour." 'And I know exactly what I would do,' Dan added silently as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
